


Falling

by JustAnotherWordSmith



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Christmas fic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Romance, this is one of the fluffiest things I've written in a long time, wholesome friend content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWordSmith/pseuds/JustAnotherWordSmith
Relationships: Dorfas Meadowes x Marlene McKinnon, James Potter x Lily Evans, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, dorlene - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Falling

“All I’m saying is, they should have some kind of safety belt.”

Sirius laughed, the kind of full belly laugh that bursts from your chest and makes your head fall back. He held an arm across his ribs as Remus shifted under his shoulder to steady him. “Ow, ow! Lily stop, you’re going to kill me.” 

Lily rolled her eyes as she helped Madam Pomfrey pull back the sheets on the hospital cot. “It’s your own fault for being so bloody reckless.” 

Sirius winced as Remus ducked out from under his arm so he could lower himself onto the cot. “Well we won, didn’t we? Go, go, Gryffindor!” He roared, the rest of the quidditch team chanting the call back before Pomfrey shooed all but the other marauders and Lily out.

James fished his glasses out of his quidditch robe pocket and put them on with a grin. “Don’t worry, Evans, Pops’ll have him patched up in no time, won’t you?”

The disgruntled Pomfrey muttered darkly to herself as she dug around inside a cabinet. “Merlin knows I’ve had more than enough practice patching you hooligans up.” She straightened with a tray full of potions and poultices, her expression softening a bit as she turned back to face them. “Let me see to those cuts quickly, Potter, then all of you out so I can attend to mr. Black’s injuries.”

James stepped obediently forward and let Pomfrey apply a quick poultice to the various nicks and bruises across his face and arms. 

“There, leave those on for the next few hours and then rinse them with some rosewater, you know the routine.” 

He saluted. “Aye, marm!” 

She smacked him lightly upside the head. “Cheeky, go on now, out the lot of you.” 

James gave Sirius a fist bump as he walked toward the door, Peter patted his shoulder gingerly as he trailed behind James. Remus, who hadn’t left his side, glanced at the other boys leaving, and then at Lily.

She moved over to Sirius and bent down to place a quick kiss to the top of his head. “Congratulations on winning the game you dolt.” 

Sirius smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand. “Promise I won’t fall off my broom next time.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Sirius.” She said with a knowing look, squeezing his hand in return before nodding to Remus and leaving to give them a moment alone. Things were still freshly patched up with them after...everything, and they deserved a few quiet minutes to themselves.

James was hanging around just outside the hospital wing, perking up once he saw her exit. “Alright, Evans?”

Shaking her head a little at the casual greeting, she smiled and walked over to him. “Are you?”

“What, this?” He gestured to the wounds across his face. “I’ll be right as rain by the end of the day. Besides, it’s nothing worse than I’ve already had.”

She nodded. “I know. Where’s Peter?”

James shrugged. “I dunno, think he said something about needing to catch up on some homework.” Scratching at the back of his head, he suddenly asked. “Walk you back to the common room?”

“Thanks, but I was actually going to go to the library, Marlene promised Dorcas she’d help with her charms homework after the game, I offered to help as well.”

James nodded. “Right, well, would you like me to walk you there instead?”

“I think I know the way, thanks.”

Grinning understandingly, he stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk backwards down the hall. “Fair enough, see you around.” And with that, he spun on his heel and sauntered off toward Gryffindor tower.

Lily watched him go for a moment, a small smile pulling at her lips as she saw the curls sticking haphazardly at the back of his head from where he had ruffled them. Shaking her head slightly, she headed to the library.

She didn’t see him again until the following evening when they all ended up in the common room in front of one of the fireplaces. 

Her, Sirius and Remus occupied the couch, Remus and her on either end with Sirius sprawled out between them, his head on Remus’ lap and his legs draped over Lily’s. Peter was curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs, fast asleep with a book dangling precariously on his folded legs, while James chose to sit in the middle of the space, back to the fire, legs stretched out in front of him. 

The fire crackled merrily, providing welcome warmth from the growing cold of deepening winter. Lily twirled a piece of hair idly between her fingers, lost in thought as she stared out of a frosty window.

“Lils, you still there?”

She blinked, tuning back into the conversation at the sound of Sirius’ voice. “Hmm?”

“We were all talking about our favorite Christmas traditions.” James said, his oversized sweater almost slipping off his shoulder. “My parents always take me to this light festival, all these little colored lanterns and floating specks of light that would float and dance around in patterns, blinking different colors.” He smiled softly, eyes distant behind his glasses. “I was around two the first time we went to see them, I remember my eyes hurt ‘cause I refused to blink, too afraid to miss anything. I think that’s when I first fell in love with magic.”

Sirius hummed happily from his spot on Remus’ lap, not bothering to open his eyes as he replied. “I remember the first holiday I spent over with you, they took us both and bought us spiced hot chocolate, with those little marshmallows that change shapes as they melt.” He let out a long sigh. “That was my first proper Christmas, still my favorite I think.”

Remus smiled and paused combing his fingers through Sirius’ hair to lightly tap his forehead. “Just wait, my family go all out for Christmas, the best blend of magical and muggle, you’re going to love it.”

Sirius opened his eyes at that and tilted his head to look at Remus. “Can’t wait.”

Lily smiled as Remus bent his head and gave Sirius a quick kiss. “So you two are spending the winter holidays at Remus’?”

“Well it’s not like my parents want me over break- oh wait! They don’t want me back ever, and they’re apparently not my parents anymore.” He lifted both fists in the air. “Freedom!” 

James ducked forward and flicked Sirius’ ear before retreating to his place on the floor. “Hey, you know you’ve got your true home waiting for you whenever you need it.” 

“Yeah, come on Pads, we agreed only happy talk this evening.” Remus added.

Sirius folded his hands on his stomach and settled more comfortably on the couch. “True. You can resume playing with my hair, Moons.” 

Remus rolled his eyes but he was smiling softly as his fingers started to sift through his boyfriend’s waves once again. “Needy pup.” 

James made a fake gagging sound and Lily giggled as she patted Sirius’ leg affectionately. “So will you survive the winter break without Sirius, Potter?”

He placed a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Excuse me, Evans, I am perfectly capable of having a good time on my own, Sirius and I are not a package deal.” 

“You kind of are.” Remus and Lily quipped back in unison. 

“Well, I’m sure I will manage just fine, thank you very much.” 

Sirius twisted so that he was facing James, holding a hand over his heart with a mock distraught expression on his face, reaching his free hand out toward James. “I do hope you won’t be too miserable without me, dearest Prongs. It breaks my heart to leave you.”

James, sniffing comically, reached out to clasp Sirius’ hand in both of his own. “I know, but you must leave me, for your heart has been swept away by another.” 

“And yet, you will always have a place there.” Sirius said, voice wobbling.

“Our love transcends all others.” James declared, raising one of his hands victoriously.

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius, the other boy yelping as he overbalanced and fell off the couch and onto the floor. “Oh get a room, you two.”

James slid over until he was lounging on the floor in front of Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows in what he probably thought was a seductive manner. “Whattaya say, Padfoot? Care to take this conversation upstairs?” 

Sirius propped himself up on his elbow. “I can’t stand to wait any longer-” he reached forward and grabbed the front of James’ sweater, “-I love you, Prongs!” 

James pulled his glasses off dramatically, tossing his curls out of his face. “Kiss me, pretty boy!” 

The two boys locked together passionately, rolling about on the floor with over emphasized kissing noises. Lily held her sides, ribs aching from how hard she was laughing. Remus let out a long suffering sigh and lowered his head into his hand. And it was at this moment that Peter decided to wake up, blinking groggily as he took in the scene before him.

“Merlin, you fall asleep for five minutes and everyone goes bloody mad.” 

James and Sirius pulled apart to turn to Peter, hair and clothes comically rumpled. 

“Wormtail!” Sirius cheered, throwing the arm not trapped under James wide.

James detangled himself from Sirius and crawled forward, grabbing hold of Peter’s feet. “Come here you sexy beast.”

Peter squeaked as he was dragged off the chair and showered with kisses across his face and shoulders by James and Sirius. Falling into giggles as he half-heartedly attempted to push them away. 

“Alright, knock it off.” Remus said as he stood up, freezing as the three other boys all turned their attention on him. “Wait-” they grinned, “-now wait just one second…” 

“Get him!” Peter roared. 

Lily bailed off of the couch just in the nick of time as all three boys tackled Remus and crashed into the couch, their combined weight and momentum sent the whole thing tipping backwards and the boys tumbling back to the floor.

They wrestled to keep Remus pinned, all three piling on top of him so he couldn’t move. Peter and James on his legs and Sirius across his chest. 

“You can try but you’ll never escape our love, Moony!” James crooned.

“Quite right! You’re stuck with us like bark on a tree!” Peter chimed in, hugging Remus’ feet.

Sirius smirked and ducked his head down, holding his face inches from Remus’. “Mm, I could get used to this.” 

Remus raised his eyebrows slightly. “Oh really? Think you can handle being on top?” 

James made more gagging noises and shoved Sirius off of Remus. “Gross, you’re going to make me hurl, and make Peter’s poor innocent ears bleed.” 

Peter covered his ears in mock horror. “My poor innocent ears.”

Remus laughed and Sirius grinned, stealing a quick kiss from Remus before all four boys got to their feet.

“You four are absolutely ridiculous.” Lily said, wiping the tears that had slipped onto her cheeks from laughing. 

“We’re just getting into the Christmas spirit! Love and good cheer and all that.” Peter said.

“Aye! Let’s give it up for Christmas spirit, lads!” James crowed, waving his arms like a conductor. 

The boys raucously started to sing “Deck the Halls” as they righted the tipped couch. Lily shook her head but couldn’t help joining in with the chorus. 

James was cut off mid “fa-la-la” by a pillow sailing across the room and hitting him square in the face, knocking him onto his backside. 

The singing cut off abruptly, and everyone turned to where the pillow had come from. 

Marlene McKinnon, in all of her pajama’d glory, stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. Her face was set in unbridled fury, wand clenched tight in her fist. “If you all don’t shove a sock in it, I will personally hex all of your lips shut for the next week!” 

Lily had a hand covering her mouth, trying to hide her smile as she said a little sheepishly. “Sorry Marlene.” 

James pulled the pillow off of his face and sat up, looking indignant as he retrieved his glasses. “You could have asked nicely instead of braining me with a pillow!” 

The blond narrowed her eyes and pointed at James with her wand. “Shut it, Potter.” 

Sirius grabbed the pillow from him and smacked James with it again. “Yeah! Can it, James, don’t you know some people less fortunate than us actually need beauty sleep?” He yelped as a spark shot from Marlene’s wand and landed squarely on his ass. 

“Next one singes off your eyebrows, Sirius.” She warned. “Now, if I have to come down here again, I’m going straight to professor McGonnogal.” 

“Pfft, like anything you do could ever be strai-” 

The rest of Sirius’ comment was cut off as Remus slapped his hand over his mouth. “We were just going to bed, actually.” He shot Sirius a look and the dark haired boy raised his eyebrows slightly, nodding as Remus lowered his hand. 

“Yes, bed. No more trouble from us tonight.” 

Marlene rolled her eyes and slipped her wand back into her dressing gown pocket. “Forget to put up silencing charms again and I’ll personally invent a chastity spell and test it on the pair of you.” She called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs and went back to bed.

Peter wrinkled his nose and retrieved his book from the floor. “Well, I’m going to go do some late studying in the library for the next thirty minu-”

“Hour.” Remus cut in.

“-hour.” Peter corrected.

“Hour and a half.” Sirius said, smirking suggestively at Remus.

“Hour.” Peter said firmly, shooting them both a look. “Or I’m waking up Marlene.”

“Fine, an hour.” Sirius relented. “Night, Prongs, goodnight, Lily.” He called, lacing his fingers with Remus’ and pulling him toward their dormitory. 

“Goodnight, you two. Um, sleep well.” Lily replied, feeling her ears turn red slightly.

James and Sirius exchanged winks before Remus dragged him up the stairs. And then James and Lily were left alone in the common room. 

He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, scratching the back of his head. “Well, looks as if I’m stuck here for the next hour.”

Lily glanced at the stairs to the girls dormitory, and then walked over and sat down on the couch. “Well, I don’t have anywhere to be, if you’d like some company.”

James’ face lit up, grinning brightly. “Yeah actually, thanks.” He paused and ruffled his hair, adding quickly, “ you- you don’t have to you know, it’s getting late...”

“I know.” She raised her eyebrows slightly. “Are you going to sit down?”

“Oh! Yes, right.” He quickly took a seat on the couch, tapping his fingertips against the cushion beside him before asking, “So do you have any Christmas traditions?”

Lily tucked her feet up onto the couch, pulling a pillow onto her lap. “When I was little, my parents used to take us ice skating every year after the first snow.” 

James’ brow furrowed. “Ice skating?”

“Don’t magic families go ice skating?” Lily asked, surprised. 

James shrugged. “Maybe? I’ve never heard of it though, what is it?”

Well,” Lily started, shifting so she was facing James, “you get these special boots with metal blades on the bottom, then you go and use them to glide on top of a frozen lake or pond.”

James folded his legs up onto the couch as well, confused. “Wait wait, you put a metal blade on the bottom of a shoe and slide around on ice? Wouldn’t that cut into it?”

“Just a little gets scraped off the top, it’s so you can glide across the ice like you’re floating.” She smiled softly. “We’d all bundle up and pile into the car, dad would play Christmas music on the radio and we’d all sing along as we drove to the lake, then afterwards my mom would make her famous hot chocolate and we’d all sit together under blankets and listen to my dad tell stories.”

“That sounds amazing, well, except for maybe the ice thing, I’m not so sure about that.” 

Lily laughed. “It’s fun!”

James shook his head, unconvinced. “I don’t know, sounds kind of dangerous.” 

“You fly around on a broomstick, hundreds of feet in the air, with no kind of safety belt or anything, and you think ice skating is dangerous?”

“You make a fair point, Evans.” He rested his elbow on the back of the couch and rested his head on his hand. “Although, you’re kind of rubbish at flying anyway.” 

She smacked him playfully with her pillow before returning it to her lap, shaking her head and smiling as he laughed at her. “Watch yourself, Potter, I may not be the best flier but I’m rather proficient in some rather nasty jinxes.” The smile slowly faded off her face, and she lowered her eyes to her lap, fingers idly picking at a loose string on the pillow. “I haven’t been skating since coming to Hogwarts. Tuney didn’t want to go after and- well -it’s not a family tradition without the whole family so…”

“You miss it?”

She shrugged. “It’s a part of growing up I guess, leaving behind the stuff you used to do as kids.”

“Bollocks.”

Her gaze snapped up, meeting his eyes, a bit startled to see the firm determination set there. 

“Just because you get older doesn’t mean you have to abandon the things that made you happy as a kid. What’s the point of getting to be an adult if you can’t do whatever makes you happy? No matter how childish it may seem.”

She smiled a little. “Guess that explains your personality then.” 

“Haha, very funny.” He ruffled his hair. “I’m just saying, you shouldn’t have to give up one of your favorite Christmas traditions just because you found out you’re a witch.”

“Thank you...for saying that.” She let out a little sigh. “But it’s been almost six years, and Petunia likes me even less now so I don’t see us reviving that tradition anytime soon.” She could feel his eyes on her, and when she looked back up at him, he was watching her with an unreadable expression across his face. They sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other, before Lily finally smiled, a little flustered by his unwavering gaze. “What?”

He shook his head a little, smiling reassuringly. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Penny for your thoughts?”

James brightened, suddenly curious. “What’s a penny?”

Lily laughed. “A type of muggle coin, it isn’t worth very much now, but when the phrase was first used it was worth quite a bit.”

“Do you have a penny?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m afraid not.” 

James smirked. “Shame, I suppose I’ll have to keep my thoughts to myself then.”

~ ~ ~

It was the week before everyone who wasn’t staying over Christmas at Hogwarts would be heading home. The halls and commons were buzzing with the excited chatter of the students, friends clumping together in groups on the final Hogsmeade trip of the year. 

The Marauders had all scampered off the moment they got into town, no doubt off to cause some mischief. Lily decided it was better for her sanity to not worry about it, choosing instead to focus on shopping with the other girls. Her and Mary giggled and teased Dorcas and Marlene for having the same gift idea for each other, agreeing to split up and help them find a different gift instead. Mary went with Dorcas and Lily helped Marlene, chatting animatedly as they perused the different shops.

Marlene shifted her shopping bags onto one arm as she lifted an item off one of the shelves. “Hey, Lils, do you think Sirius would like this?”

Lily stepped closer to look at what she was holding. “A mirror that compliments you when you look into it?” She raised her eyebrows incredulously at her blonde friend. “Really?”

“What? He’ll love it!” 

“Exactly.” 

Marlene paused, thinking for a moment before putting the mirror back on the shelf. “You know what, you’re right, I wonder if they have one that insults you instead…” She grinned mischievously and darted off to find a shop worker.

Lily rolled her eyes and wandered around for a bit, she ended up at the back of the shop, and there discovered a “muggle novelties” shelf. Heart soaring as she looked over the simple non magical items that were perfect just as they were, and then her eyes landed on one of the objects, and she smiled softly before scooping it up and heading to the checkout counter, running into Marlene there who had managed to find an insulting mirror and was far too excited to give it to Sirius. 

“What’s that?” She asked, noticing the small package wrapped in ribbon that the shop employee had just handed Lily.

“Just a little something for Potter.” Lily said casually, tucking the package away in her pocket. 

“Oh really?” Marlene cooed in a sing song voice, trailing behind Lily as they left the shop. 

“Cut it out, I bought something for all the other boys, I can’t exactly not get something for Potter, can I?” Her fingers curled around the package in her pocket. “Besides, we’re friends now, that’s what friends do.” 

Marlene shrugged. “Maybe, but ‘friends’ don’t look at each other the way that James looks at you.” She bumped Lily’s shoulder lightly. “Took me long enough to recognise that ‘friend’ look from Dorcas, what’s your excuse?”

Lily shook her head. “It’s not like that, he’s just a joker and a flirt.”

“Sure, but when have you ever seen with him flirt with anyone besides you?”

“He flirts with the boys all the time!” Lily protested.

Marlene just lifted her eyebrows. 

“Look, just leave it, okay? It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Why not? Don’t you like him too?”

Lily frowned. “No. Maybe…? I don’t know, he’s a friend, that’s all.”

Marlene shrugged, rustling her shopping bags as she did. “Whatever. Come on, we’ve gotta hurry if we don’t want to be late meeting back up at the Three Broomsticks.”

Lily found herself distracted the rest of the day, Marlene’s questions had gotten her caught up in her own head, and she found herself analysing everything that James said or did and how she responded to it. 

Mary had noticed something was off, and quietly asked if she was okay while the others were distracted listening to Sirius tell a story.

“Yeah, just thinking.” 

Mary nodded, smiling gently and squeezing Lily’s hand to let her know that if there was anything she wanted to talk about, she would be there to listen. 

The day started to draw to a close, and they all returned to Hogwarts, dispersing for the night to prepare gifts and get started on packing for their journeys home. 

Lily hadn’t told anyone yet that she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, Petunia had moved out a little while ago and had invited their parents to come spend Christmas with her and the man she was seeing. Lily had received a crisp invitation as well, but couldn’t bring herself to go, choosing to spend the holidays quietly at Hogwarts, knowing she would be alone, but far less lonely here. 

She finally admitted to the other girls one evening that she would be staying when Dorcas made a comment about her only having a few days left to pack. They had all immediately offered to take her with them to spend the holiday with them, or to cancel their plans and stay with her. She adamantly refused, explaining that that is why she hadn’t told them in the first place and that she would be just fine on her own.

And she would be fine. It would be good to have some quiet to herself, time to think. That was the thought that sent her to sleep the night before everyone would be leaving.

But she wouldn’t be asleep long before a sound woke her.

Laying in bed, she rolled over as she heard the sound again, a gentle tapping. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and pulled on a robe as she walked over to the window by her bed and looked out.

Her eyes widened and she held a hand over her mouth to keep from making a startled shout. Quickly lifting the latch, she swung the window open and stared in shock. 

“Potter! What on earth do you think you’re doing?” She hissed, clinging to the front of her robe as the chill air swept in through the window.

He balanced on his broom and sat back, grinning as he gestured vaguely in the air. “I have a surprise for you.” 

She crossed her arms. “Yeah no kidding. Hands on the broom please.”

Obediently grabbing hold of his broom again, he shook his head. “This isn’t the surprise, get dressed.”

“You can’t be serious.” 

“‘Course not, I’m James.”

“I will push you off of that broom, James Potter.” 

He laughed quietly. “Come on, trust me.”

Biting her lip, she hesitated for a moment and let out a defeated sigh. “Give me a minute.” She pulled the curtain shut and dressed as quickly and quietly as she could, pulling a hat and scarf on as she walked back over to the window, pausing and running back to her trunk to grab the small wrapped package and stick it inside her jacket pocket before returning to the window and opening the curtain again.

“Ready? Hop on.”

Her eyes widened and she glanced out the window at the dizzying distance to the ground below. “No, there’s no way.”

He moved the broom closer to the window and held out his hand, smiling confidently. “Come on, just sit on the sill and swing your leg over.” 

“This is insane! What if I fall!”

“I’ll catch you.”

She searched his eyes for any sense of humor, but they were just calm and confident. And against her better judgement, she swung her legs over the sill, cursed under her breath, and grabbed his hand, clinging to it for dear life as she hooked her leg on the broom and slipped off the window. 

He laughed lightly as her arms latched themselves around his torso. “Careful, Evans, don’t squeeze too tight or I might pass out.” 

She didn’t loosen her grip, murmuring from where her face was pressed between his shoulder blades. “I swear if you do anything crazy while I’m on this broom you’ll wish Marlene was the one casting hexes.” 

James quietly shut the window and eased the broom away from the tower so he could maneuver properly. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He placed his hand over hers clinging to his coat and squeezed reassuringly before swooping away from the tower.

Lily noted that he was careful not to make any sudden moves and kept them at a brisk but steady pace. She’d been watching him fly on the Quidditch pitch for years, and although she didn’t doubt his skill for a moment, she still refused to lift her head from behind his shoulders. It felt...nice, being this close to him. He smelled like Shea butter and coconut, and his coat still had the lingering scent of cedar, as if it had been stored in a wardrobe or chest over the summer. He was warm and steady, and he kept his hand placed securely over hers, grounding her, reassuring her that he wouldn't let her fall.

She felt them begin to descend, and finally her feet touched solid ground again. 

He patted her hand gently. “We’re here.” 

Letting go of him quickly, she managed to dismount the broom without tripping over it and finally looked around. She frowned slightly as she saw that they had landed on the edge of the black lake, the surface of which that had been frozen in the area where they were standing. “James, what-” she turned back toward him and felt the rest of her question dissipate like smoke in her throat, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

“Marlene got them for me, said she knew a muggle place that sold them.” 

Lily stared at the pair of white ice skates he was holding out to her, the strangest blend of feelings muddling in her chest. She lowered her hands from her mouth, attempting to speak. “You…this- I mean…I-” 

His eyebrows pulled together a little nervously. “The other night when we were talking you looked so happy when you told me about your family’s tradition, a-and I know it's not the same, and I'm rubbish at singing and probably don't know any of the muggle Christmas songs but, well-” he shrugged his shoulders, “-I thought someone should at least take you skating.” 

He gasped as she collided with him, knocking the wind out of his chest with the force of her hug. “Thank you.” 

After a moment of hesitation, he hugged her back, a little awkwardly with the skates still held in his hands. “So...good surprise?” 

She laughed, quickly brushing at her cheeks as she released him and stepped back, nodding. “A very good surprise.” Suddenly remembering, she brightened. “Oh! I got something for you too.” Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the small package and held it out to him. 

Swapping the skates for the package, James pulled at the ribbon eagerly, his eyes lighting up in curiosity as he tore the wrapping away to reveal the gift. 

“It's called a snow globe, you shake it to make the glitter and little bits of white float around like it's snowing.” Lily explained, pulling at the laces of the skates anxiously as James tipped the globe as she instructed. “It's just a silly little muggle thing, but all the colored lights they have around the little house reminded me of the Christmas tradition you have with your family.” 

James smiled softly, shaking the globe again and watching enthralled as the “snow” floated down around the little light strung house. “It's brilliant, thank you.” 

Lily blushed a little as he looked up at her from the globe, eyes shining adoringly. “You're welcome.” Breaking her eyes away from his, she looked down at the skates. “Now, should we get to skating?” 

He beamed and carefully tucked his snow globe into his jacket pocket before beginning to put on his own pair of skates. “You have to promise not to laugh at me if I'm bloody awful at it.”

Lily smiled as she tied up her skates. “No promises. And don't worry, quite frankly, I’m rather rubbish at it myself.” 

Standing on the skates, James wobbled a moment before figuring out the balance. “Right, shall we?” He held out his hand to help her up, keeping her fingers lightly in his as they took the few awkward steps to the edge of the ice and stepped on.

“Okay let go, it's easier to get the feel of it yourself first.” Lily said, holding her arms out for balance as she shuffled forward a bit on the ice.

James had stepped on with a little too much momentum and slid out farther onto the ice, half bent over and waving his arms like a penguin trying to fly. The sight made Lily giggle, trying to keep her own balance as she watched him.

He shifted his feet on the ice, pointing his toes this way and that and then swaying his body slightly. “Hang on, I think I've got it.” Straightening up slightly, he took a few hesitant steps, and then shot across the ice with the precision of a hockey player. He wove back and forth across the ice, trying different things with his feet and the way he leaned into each step, skidding and almost falling once or twice, but maintaining his upright position. 

Lily waved her arms as she almost slipped, shooting him a frustrated look. “You're having a laugh, you've been skating before.” 

He skated over to her. “Nope, first time.” Leaning closer he grinned cheekily. “Guess I'm just naturally gifted.” 

She playfully swatted at him and then yelped when it caused her to overbalance and tip forward.

James was there in a flash, grabbing hold of her arms to steady her before she fell over. He chuckled and stabilized her, keeping hold of her arms. “Sorry, I shouldn't have teased you like that.” 

Shaking her head, she let out a huff. “How is it that you're as clumsy as anything until you get on a broomstick or a pair of bloody skates?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno, but I'm a pretty good dancer too.” 

She laughed. “Well after seeing you skate, I actually believe that.”

His hands slowly moved down her arms to close around her fingers. “Here, follow my lead.” Slowly, he started to skate backwards, gently pulling her with him. 

They skated around a bit like that, James towing her along as he skated casually backwards, laughing whenever one of them wobbled or slipped a little. Lily hit a particularly rough patch of ice and tripped forward, crashing into James and almost toppling them both over. 

James managed to keep them both from falling, his arms wrapped tightly around her. “Whoa! You okay?”

Her hands were pressed against his chest, hair falling into her face as she caught her breath. “Yeah, sorry.” She blew the hair out of her face and suddenly seemed to realize how close they were, her cheeks turning red. 

“I know why you're such a bad flier, and skater.” James said quietly.

She looked up to meet his gaze, raising her eyebrows in question. He was looking down at her with those soft brown eyes and  _ Merlin  _ she would never get tired of that look, that look that thrilled and terrified her, like she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

“You're afraid to fall.” 

He said it softly, but there was a weight behind it that they could both feel. 

Lily’s fingers brushed the wool of his coat as she glanced down at her hands on his chest. “What if I get hurt.” She said it so quietly she almost wondered if she had said it at all, or if it was just the ghost of a thought passing through her mind.

“You won't.” He said it was such certainty that she looked back up at him.

“You can't be certain of that.” 

He smiled, the soft and warm kind of smile reserved for only those he held most dear. “The way I see it, you can live your whole life afraid of falling and getting hurt, and end up hurting yourself in the process by living a mundane life of missed opportunities, or-” he lifted his hand and gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, his thumb brushing her cheek. “-you can fly.” 

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind racing a thousand thoughts a second, the storm of emotions warring inside of her refusing to give her an answer. 

“I love you, Lily Evans.”

And suddenly, there was quiet. Her heart and mind at peace, and she knew the answer.

“I'm not asking for anything, I just needed to say it. Just once.” He smiled gently and let his arms slip from around her, stepping back to give her space.

And then she was diving forward and her lips were on his and everything felt  _ right _ ...until they hit the ice.

She heard his head crack against the ice as she landed on top of him and she gasped, propping herself up and reaching to cup his face. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?” 

He laughed, long and loud. “Are you kidding? I've never been better!”

She frowned, reaching to feel the back of his head. “Are you sure? You might have a concussion-”

James wrapped his arms around her and grinned. “Shut up and kiss me, Evans.” 

Giggling, she held the back of his head and kissed him, their cold noses brushing against each other as they kissed through their smiles.

Then suddenly Lily pulled back. “Oh! I love you too!” 

James shook his head, reaching up to brush his fingers against her cheek. “I'm going to marry you.”

“Maybe take me out on a date first.” She said with a cheeky smile.

“This doesn't count as a date?” He said in comical shock.

Rolling her eyes, Lily grabbed hold of his collar and said. “Shut up and kiss me, Potter.” 


End file.
